


Meet My Pussy

by Hellyjellybean, spicytofuuuu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Gingerrose - Freeform, Gratuitous Use of the Word pussy, Hand Jobs, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Single Brain Cell Sharing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytofuuuu/pseuds/spicytofuuuu
Summary: Based on a prompt from @reylo_prompts: "When Rey adopts a kitten, she invites Ben over to meet it. He misinterprets this as an invitation for something else. When Ben comes over, Rey says she'll be right back (to get the kitten). He starts taking off his clothes..."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 155
Kudos: 428
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is written by spicytofuuuu, the second chapter is written by Hellyjellybean.

_“You know that tingly little feeling you get when you like someone? That is your common sense leaving your body.” - Unknown_

***

**_Rey_ **

_Would you like to come over and meet my pussy?_

Ben stared at the message. He took three deep breaths, rubbed his eyes, pinched his cheeks, and made sure that this was not yet another figment of his imagination.

Sure, his relationship with his co-worker Rey had developed past work acquaintances. They were not just work friends either. They were _friends_ friends.

They went out for drinks every Friday night with or without the rest of the office crew. They took turns buying each other coffee in the morning. They spent an inordinate amount of hours watching The Office together on her couch on the weekends, because Ben had never seen the series and according to Rey that was “blasphemy.”

Scratch that, Rey was quite possibly his best friend. And truth be told, Ben had always wanted more than just that.

He had long resigned himself to the fact that Rey wouldn’t possibly feel the same way. That she was so beyond his league, he settled with camping in the friend zone. He would take anything, _anything_ , she was willing to spare him.

But this text… This text was just one in a recent string of flirtatious behaviors on her part.

Rey had been more physically affectionate lately. She kept squeezing his biceps when she dropped off his coffee. Her goodbye hugs lasted for ten seconds longer than usual (yes, Ben had been counting). She stood closer to him during their elevator rides, sat closer to him during the meetings. And during the last couple of happy hours, her leg kept rubbing his under the table.

Even their movie nights have become increasingly intimate. She would nuzzle in so close, saying that she was cold, or that they needed to share a blanket. And even though Ben ran hot, he couldn’t and wouldn’t turn her down. Ever. It was to the point that Ben would have to use the trusty strategically placed pillow trick just so he wouldn’t make her uncomfortable with his unfortunately-timed raging boner.

He took another deep breath as his thumb hovered over the _send_ button. Surely he would be the stupidest man alive to not jump at this chance. To _finally_ have sex with his best friend who he’s been painfully in love with ever since he laid eyes on her a year ago.

**_Ben_ **

_Sure. Just say when and I’ll be there._

  
  


***

“Hey, come on in!” Rey greeted him warmly with a side hug as she let him in her apartment. She smelled wonderful, she always did. Ben tried to not be too obvious as he breathed her in. Something like fig and pear and something distinctly _Rey_. Like if warm summer days and Sunday strolls at the park were captured in a bottle.

He swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, as he took in how she looked today. She had her hair up in a half bun, loose tendrils framing her face. She had an oversized hoodie on, paired with short cut-off jeans wrapping her bum and accentuating her long legs. She was talking animatedly about work and her volunteering sessions. Ben could barely hear her over the thumping of his own heartbeat in his ears. That glimmer of passion in her eyes and her big heart, just two of the many reasons he fell in love with her. He settled with a smile as he nodded along. 

He knew the layout of her apartment inside out. It was almost like a second home at this point, considering how many times he’d been there. He knew exactly where to hang his coat, where to lay his shoes, where to grab a cup of water, even how to deal with her finicky radiator to get it going. However, this time it’s different. This time they were going to cross that line and it was nerve-wracking in the best possible way. Suddenly he was hyper-aware of all the surfaces he could take her on. The couch, the dining table, the floor in front of the fireplace, her bedroom, against the wall, in the shower. He became dizzy just thinking about it. And half hard.

She looked at him concernedly, scrunching her nose, “You okay, Ben? You look...paler than normal?”

“Ye _—_ yeah,” He cleared his throat and shifted his posture, “I’m fine.”

_Stop acting like a dummy and get your shit together._

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll just be right back.” She winked at him and walked towards her bedroom.

_Okay. So what’s the plan here? She said to make myself comfortable. What does she really mean by that? Does that mean—should I get undressed? I SHOULD get undressed, right? Fuck it!_

Ben pulled off his sweater in one smooth movement and threw it aside. He proceeded to unbutton his jeans and slid them down before kicking them over. He peeled his socks off to join his pile of clothes on the floor. He had his fingers hooked on the waistband of his boxers when he heard Rey step into the living room.

“Here Ben, say hi to my— Oh my god!” Rey gasped out loud as a cat jumped out of her arms.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck! It’s an actual fucking cat._

  
  


***

Rey stood there, eyes wide open and lips parted.

“I am...so...so...sorry…” Ben moved to grab his clothes. The cat was sitting on the pile and it just made him wince in embarrassment even more. “I totally misread your invitation… And you actually meant a pussy cat. Like a cat. Not a pussy.”

Rey was still frozen in place, six feet away.

Ben tried to nudge the cat to move, but the little bugger stretched and even rolled around on top of his sweater.

“I’m really sorry, Rey.” He groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, thinking of all the possible things he could do to fix this.

_What is there to fix?_ He chastised himself. _Congratulations, you’ve played yourself. You’ve been so desperate and horny for her, you tricked yourself into thinking she invited you over for sex?! You should quit your job. You should just move to Greenland. No, Iceland. Another land, any land far, far, far away from her. Away from this seven generations worth of cringe_ —

His internal monologue came to a full stop when he felt her hands against his chest and her soft lips on his.

“Don’t be.” She whispered, lowering herself from her tippy-toes.

Ben opened his eyes and blinked in confusion.

_What just happened?_

“Don’t be sorry, Ben. I know I’m not.” She drew a breath as she framed his face with both hands, her smile grew wide as she pulled him down to press another kiss on his lips.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

Rey kissed him. Not once, but twice. On the mouth. It was his turn to be frozen as he searched her eyes for answers.

“Ben, I need you to stop overthinking things and just do it. And by _it_ , I mean _me_ . I want you—”, she poked her finger in his chest, “—to do _me_.” She pointed at herself, “In case you need further clarification of what this all means.”

She was blushing something beautiful— flush from her neck up to her cheeks, and biting down on her lower lip in that way that made him weak.

“Rey… You have _no idea_ how much I want this. How much I want…” he tilted her jaw towards him so he could convey to her just how much he did, “... _you_.”

“Show me.” Her fingers drifted lower and lower down his abdomen, until they grazed the outline of his painfully hard cock.

It wasn’t a challenge. It wasn’t a dare. It was an _invitation._

He growled as he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up. She let out a cute squeal before she started peppering his jaw with open mouth kisses, her legs tightly wrapped around him and her fingers running through his hair. How this woman could be so adorable and so alluring at the same time was beyond him, but he was not complaining. Not one bit.

He nudged her bedroom door open with his leg, and she promptly kicked it closed with hers.

“Don’t want the pussy to walk in on you meeting my _other_ pussy.” She grinned into his cheeks.

He placed her down gingerly at the edge of her bed, breathing deeply to take the moment in. He wanted to memorize every single detail. This was what his dreams were made of. _What if this was all a dream?_

As if she could hear his thoughts, she stood up and reached for his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. “This is real, Ben. All of it. This is real.” Her pupils were blown wide and dark with desire. Gone were the hazel eyes with specks of green and gold. “You know what— Better yet— Let _me_ show you.”

She turned them both around and pushed him onto the bed. He wanted to scream for her to come back, to bring back the warmth that was her body against his. That was before he realized what she was about to do.

She was putting on a performance for him. Rey slowly pulled off her hoodie, revealing a thin camisole underneath. She ran her own fingers down to unbutton her jeans, shimmying her way out of the cutoffs. He could see her thong peeking out from under the bottom edge of her camisole. She reached for the hem with sure fingers and lifted it off. 

He lost his breath for just an instant because there they were. Rey’s breasts, unwrapped and exposed just for him.

They were everything his wandering mind had come to think they’d be— round and perky, the perfect size for his hands— for his _mouth_. Her dusty rose nipples were taut and pointed in the cool air, and his mouth watered at the thought of finally tasting them. 

She slowly brought her hands up and gave her breasts a quick squeeze, smirking at him suggestively before she moved her fingers down to peel off her underwear. It was a delicate scrap of lace fabric, barely covering anything. She threw her thong right at his face and giggled.

_Fucking hell, this girl._

He’d spent months imagining what her naked body would look like, but nothing came close to the sight before him. He bit his lower lip so hard he was sure he was going to draw blood, as he palmed his erection over his boxers to try to soothe the _ache_ he was feeling just looking at her.

It seemed like his actions affected Rey too. Because she stopped giggling, her breathing hitched, and her mouth formed a little ‘o.’ Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips, as her eyes zeroed in on his hand as it moved over his clothed cock.

“You like seeing me like this, Rey? Hard for you. You like seeing me touch myself? Do you?”

She nodded quickly and hissed, “Yes.”

“Ah, you do…” He licked his lips. “Sweetheart, let me tell you something. I touch myself _all the time_ thinking of you.” He hooked his fingers to the waistband, lifting his hips slightly to pull down his boxers. His cock jutted free, tip leaking with pre-cum.

“Can I—,” she whispered, as she stepped in closer to reach for his cock.

Ben didn’t even have a chance to form a full response before she knelt down and stroked him from base to tip.

It was a slow, gentle rhythm at first. Even then, he felt like he was about to combust. Rey had always had him wrapped around her finger, but now— it was as literal as it could get.

He threw his head back as she picked up the pace of her strokes. He heard her smacking her lips, and before he knew it...her warm, wet mouth was on him.

She swirled her tongue around the head, and then ran it slowly down the underside of his shaft. She gently fondled his balls with one hand and squeezed the base of his cock with the other as she devoured whatever length she could fit in her mouth. It was an alluring sight to see, her lips stretched wide to take his girth as she bobbed her pretty pink mouth up and down the length of him.

She suddenly released his balls and grabbed his hand, placing it on the back of her own head. “Grab my hair—,” she mumbled, before taking him back in her mouth and hollowing her cheeks to continue sucking him off.

He gripped gently at first, but once he saw that she ran her fingers down to her cunt...his grip tightened.

She looked up at him through her brown lashes with a heady gaze. She was so wet that he could _hear_ her fingers working their way in and out of her as she started to finger herself in earnest. Just the look of her, with his cock in her mouth and her fingers buried between her wet folds was enough to make him even harder— he didn’t even think that was even possible.

Her frenzied moans vibrated through his cock and the sensation started to overwhelm him. He knew he was getting close. He wanted more of this. More of her perfect mouth, but _later_.

“Rey—stop—please—” he panted.

She stopped, shooting him a half-annoyed, half-confused look.

“I need to fuck you.”

He let go of her hair, reached down and grabbed her fingers that were knuckle-deep in her cunt before bringing them to his mouth and sucking the juices off.

She smiled as she stood up and wiped all the wetness around her mouth with the back of her hand, her hair dishevelled from his grip. His cock twitched in appreciation of the sight of the sloppy, hot mess.

“Come here, you.”

She climbed up onto his lap, straddling him, her soaked cunt grazing over his cock as she hooked her arms around his neck.

“Do you believe me now when I say that this is not a dream?” she whispered as she nibbled his ear.

“I don’t know, I think I might need some more convincing.”

“Hmm.” She nuzzled her nose against his.

“Still not quite convinced.”

She brushed her thumb along his lips, her eyes scanning over his face, before she captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

Her tongue darted out tracing the seam of his lips, demanding entry. Ben gladly granted her request as he grabbed the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss, their tongues tangled together.

She moaned in between kisses and ground her wet cunt, dripping with arousal, against his length. It took every ounce of willpower for him to not come on the spot.

“I have an IUD—” kiss, “And I’m clean—” kiss, “So— ”

“I’m clean, too. Are you sure?”

Rey nodded frantically as she lifted her hips higher to align her opening with his cock. She gripped his shoulders tightly as the thick head entered her.

“God, Ben, you are so… _big_.” He grinned at her words before placing his hands on her hips and helping her to sink lower, slowly taking in more of him, inch by inch.  
  


Once her thighs were flush up against him, once she had taken it all, she pulled him in for another kiss. 

He stared at her in awe when she started to move, bouncing on his cock, her eyes dark with lust as she grabbed his shoulders for support.

“ _Fuck_ , you are so tight, Rey.”

He brought a hand up to massage one of her breasts as he bent his head down to suck on her other nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

He met her movements, fucking upwards while anchoring her down. He could tell with each thrust that his cock hit that sweet spot deep inside her, because she started to whimper and dig her nails into his back, undoubtedly leaving marks and scrapes. Not that he minded.

“Ben, I’m— I’m— close—” He took that as a sign and snaked his hand between their bodies, rubbing her clit in tight circles as his mouth continued to devour her breast.

She clenched down on his cock when she came, screaming out his name. He fucked into her harder, losing any semblance of rhythm or control, chasing his own release.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

He came hard, his cock pulsed deep inside of her and it felt so good, so _right_. It felt like an out of body experience, and at this point he was seeing colors he did not know existed before.

Rey stared at him in shock, “You...love me?”

And just like that, he snapped back into reality. He had said those words out loud when he came.

“Oh god, oh god— I— Rey, I—” Ben scrambled for words, but there was no point. It was true. His cock was still half-hard inside of her, and he winced as he tried to pull himself out.

“Stop.” Rey once again cut him off with a kiss. “Ben, I love you, too.”

“Wha—”

Another kiss. “I always have.”

“How is that even possible?”

“The same way you loving me is possible.” She brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes and gently rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand.

“I never thought you’d ever feel the same way,” Ben confessed.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Solo. I have been ready to get it on with you for the past six months. I have been wearing very nice, but very uncomfortable, underwear in preparation for a day like this.”

“You have?”

“Thongs are really uncomfortable, you know? It’s like having a constant wedgie.” She wiggled her hips.

He laughed and pulled her in closer, “So did you really want me to meet your pussy?”

“I really did adopt a cat from the shelter, just so you know.” She playfully pinched his arm. “His name is Kylo. Should we let him in the bedroom now?”

“Mmm, not yet. I’d like to be further acquainted with the pussy inside this room, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind. Not at all.”

***

Ben was still asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Rey eyed her phone on the nightstand, trying her best to reach for it as quietly as possible to not wake him.

He stirred, she stilled. She smiled at how the day turned out. She was laying naked, after what was arguably the best sex she’s ever had, with the beautiful man who she was in love with. The beautiful man who _loved her back._

She unlocked her phone and shot a quick text to her best friend, Rose.

**_Rey_ **

_Operation “Meet My Pussy” was a BANGING success._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tofu:  
> Shout-out to Rini for tagging both of us in this prompt and for making a very cute mood board! Thanks to Helen for this fun collaboration! And thank you Jen for beta-ing my chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note:
> 
> 'Moggy' means cat. Its British. Hux is British, and so am I...therefore... I can get away with it. :-) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **********

‘I can’t believe you asked him that!’ Rose shrieked down the phone as she listened to Rey’s gleeful story.

‘I know,’ chuckled Rey. ‘Worked though… I’m just saying maybe you want to try it with Hux?’ 

Rose bit her lip and looked across the room at her stiff upper lipped supervisor Armitage Hux. He stood straight backed with his security blanket clipboard in hand as he inspected the latest stock shipments.

‘I can’t do that!’ Rose hissed. 

‘Why the hell not? You told me yourself he looks at you differently sometimes. Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction?’ 

Rose pressed her lips together. ‘I’ll think about it.’ 

‘That’s my girl, okay I gotta go. Keep me updated?’

‘Will do. Bye, Rey.’ 

Rose hung up her phone and tidied away her lunch bag. She passed Armitage as she returned to her post. 

‘Hey Mr Hux,’ she said cheerfully.

He glanced up at her and nodded primly. 

Rose huffed. That was the most she had ever managed to get out of him to date. Little acknowledgements of her existence and nothing more. If she didn’t know better she would think he wasn’t interested but there were so many instances she had caught him gawping at her ass or her breasts as she stocked shelves or helped customers.

Everytime she talked herself into thinking he only thought of her as a colleague, she thought back to their one special moment. The time she had been trying to retrieve a multipack of tissues from the top shelf in the storage room and had lost her footing. Falling through the air had happened in slow motion, she remembered being terrified of the pain she was about to experience… then instead of meeting the cold, hard floor, strong arms locked under her knees and along her back. Her own arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she held him close, shaking from the shock. 

‘Shhhh, you’re okay, I have you.’ 

She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Some sort of spicy cologne that tickled her throat and excited her senses. She extracted her head from the crook of his neck and their eyes met. 

‘Thank you,’ she whispered. 

The spark was undeniable. His hands tightened around her and in response her panties dampened. Then their dickhead deputy manager Plutt walked in on them and Hux had swiftly put her down and got out of there as quickly as he could leaving her feeling thoroughly turned on and utterly dissatisfied. 

Since that day he had barely spoken to her. Maybe Rey was right. Maybe desperate times did call for desperate measures? 

‘Ahhh Mr Hux? Could you help me in the store room with something?’ 

Hux frowned but nodded and followed her through into the back. Rose’s heart pounded as she led him to the privacy of the small stock room. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to ask Hux if he wanted to see her… she couldn’t even think it! Best not to put too much thought into it anyway. She would just blurt it out and see what happened. 

Rose stopped walking and turned to face Hux. He looked around the room. 

‘What is it you need help with, Rose?’ he asked. 

‘Actually it’s just something I wanted to ask you.’ 

He blinked at her expectantly. 

Rose fiddled with her name tag. ‘Ahhh well you see… it’s just that… I was wondering if maybe… you would possibly want to.. I mean I got the feeling that you might be into…’ 

Armitage rolled his eyes and tapped his foot. ‘Well spit it out, Rose. I don’t have all day!’

‘Would you like to come meet my pussy?’ she said the words all together, and at such speed, they jumbled into one long expression. She started to blush and hoped he hadn’t heard her. 

‘Did you just ask me if I wanted to come meet your pussy?’ he asked in a low voice, moving closer to her, making her squeeze her thighs together.

‘Yes,’ she squeaked. 

Armitage smiled. He actually smiled. ‘I happen to be rather fond of cats. My girl is a rather splendid Ginger Maine Coon called Millicent. She is such a sweetheart. What is your pussy called?’ 

Rose blinked up at him. _Shit_. He thought she was talking about an actual cat. She didn’t have a fucking cat! 

_Abort Abort!_

‘Ahhhh… she’s called Marie.’ 

_What the fuck are you doing? This is insane!_

What breed?’ 

Rose panicked. What fucking breed was her fucking made up cat?

‘Ahhh mixed.’ 

Hux nodded. ‘No doubt a rescue?’ 

Rose nodded enthusiastically. 

‘Milli is a pedigree, but I’m not a snob. All cats are angels in my eyes. Marvellous companions. Is your pussy particularly naughty?’ 

Okay, now this was getting rather funny. Rose pushed her lips together. 

‘You could say that yes. My pussy has got me into some rather strange situations,’ she murmured. 

_Like this one for instance..._

Hux nodded seriously. ‘Perhaps I can help. I’ve trained Milli well. People said it couldn’t be done but all it takes is a little patience and some good quality treats. Perhaps I can help with your naughty pussy?’ 

Rose’s eyes widened. ‘I’m sure you could.’ 

‘Excellent. Shall I accompany you home tonight and we can assess the situation?’ 

Rose nodded before she remembered that she didn’t even have a fucking cat. 

Armitage smiled down at her. ‘Don’t worry I’ll soon have that mischievous moggy of yours purring away.’ he winked as he walked away leaving Rose open mouthed, wondering what on Earth a ‘moggy’ was and what the hell she was going to do. 

Rose was so busy all afternoon she didn’t have a chance to think up a plan. Come 5pm, Armitage appeared and walked her to his car. She got in and watched in stunned silence as he settled in the driver's seat paying special care and attention to the seat belt and mirror placement. 

‘You can just call out the directions,’ he told her as he pulled out of the parking space. 

Rose nodded and all too soon they arrived at her tiny flat. Rose still didn’t know what the fuck she was going to do, other than have a drink of wine the first chance she got. 

They entered the apartment and Hux immediately crouched over and started making a ‘psss,psss’ sound. Rose ignored him and went into the kitchen. She poured two large glasses of wine and gulped her own down quickly. She started to pour herself a second.

‘Marie? Where are you little girl? I want to meet you!’ Hux frowned and stood up. ‘Does she often hide?’ 

Rose shrugged her shoulders and held out a glass. ‘Wine?’ 

Hux took the glass from her and sipped. ‘She probably just needs to get comfortable with me, let’s talk for a while so she can hear my voice.’ 

Rose nodded gratefully and they sat down on the sofa together. 

‘How long have you had Marie?’ Hux asked. 

‘Oh, seems like forever.’ 

‘Has she always been a naughty little thing?’ 

Rose gulped her wine. ‘Yup.’

‘Have you tried punishment?’ 

‘Actually my pussy kind of likes being punished.’ 

_Uh-oh._ Two large glasses of wine on an empty stomach had not been the best plan she had ever had. Her head was starting to get fuzzy. 

‘She enjoys punishment? What a minx!’ Armitage said with a chuckle, taking another sip of wine. 

Rose pressed her thighs together and blushed. Yup. She was actually getting off on all the ‘pussy’ talk. Oh well, she was in deep now, she might as well enjoy it. 

‘If you caught my pussy being naughty, what would you do?’ Rose asked, pulling her legs up under her as she turned to face Armitage and propped her head up on one elbow.

‘Firm discipline is key, you have to show them who’s boss.’ 

Rose shivered. _Oooh yes._ She liked that idea. Hux could show her pussy who was boss she was sure of that.

He turned to look at her intensely. ‘You want to look them right in the eye and say I own you, you are mine and if that doesn’t work, squirt them and they’ll get the idea.’ 

_Squirt? What the hell?_

‘You squirt your cat?’ Rose asked with dismay. 

Hux nodded. ‘With a spray bottle of water. Just a little squirt. Teaches them to behave.’ 

Rose sighed with relief, now that she knew the context that didn’t sound so bad. She returned to her happy little fantasy.

‘I think my pussy would need a long, hard squirt. She’s a very bad pussy.’ 

‘She sounds like a handful.’ 

‘Oh, she’s more than a handful.’ 

‘Don’t worry, I’m sure I can handle her.’ 

‘I know you can. I’ve seen the size of your hands.’ 

‘Sometimes all a pussy needs is a firm hand to take charge.’ 

‘Or a firm dick.’ 

Hux frowned. ‘What?’ 

_Shit._ Had she said that out loud? In her defence she was more liquids than solids at that very moment.

‘Ahhhh….. I mean….’ there really was no recovering from what she had said. She would have to bite the bullet and come clean. Thank goodness she was floating on an alcohol filled cloud and didn’t really give much of a shit about anything at the moment in time.

‘Okay, I have something to confess. I don’t actually have a cat.’ 

Hux blinked ‘You don’t have a cat?’ 

Rose shook her head. ‘Nope. Look, my friend Rey suggested I try something a little out there to get your attention so when I said come meet my pussy I actually meant my… literal pussy.’ She pointed between her legs just in case her words weren't clear enough. 

Armitage’s eyes widened. ‘You meant… oh my God.’ he stood up and faced away from her. 

Rose jumped up off the couch and addressed his back. ‘I’m really sorry! I just… I like you and you never talk to me until today and this was so stupid I should never have misled you, you can leave if you want but please don’t fire me, at least don’t fire me until I manage to find another job.’ 

Armitage turned to look down at her thoughtfully. Rose squirmed under his gaze. ‘You’re right,’ he murmured, taking a step towards her.

‘About what?’ she whispered. The way he was looking at her made her blood heat up. 

‘You do have a very naughty _pussy_ and I think I can help you with that.’ 

The kiss came out of nowhere, his reserve was long forgotten as he crushed her against him, devouring her mouth. Rose recovered quickly, moaning against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Armitage guided them back to the sofa, pushing her down and pressing his hard muscle against her soft form. She went limp as he pressed kisses to her throat, then licked a strip up to her ear biting the lobe and making her gasp. 

‘So, your pussy wants a firm dick?’ The way he punctuated that final word had her aching already. 

She nodded and caught her bottom lip with her teeth. He smiled. Slow and sly. _Fuck._ This was gonna be good. She was already bubbling over. 

He peeled her trousers away from her skin and removed her panties. Pushing her legs wide, he stared at her sopping apex. 

He let out a low, satisfied rumble. ‘Your pussy is so cute, Rose. May I stroke it?’ 

He didn’t wait for her answer, instead he pressed his tongue to her folds and licked. Rose cried out, her body tensed and trembled. Hux hooked his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer. 

‘I think your pussy likes me,’ Hux murmured.

‘Oh God, oh God, don’t stop,’ Rose mewled. 

‘That’s right purr for me,’ Hux mumbled, focusing his attention on her clit as he slid two fingers inside her. Rose almost lifted off the couch. She was careening towards the most amazing orgasm of her life. Fuck. Armitage Hux was a fucking sex God!

‘Come on, my sweet pussy. If you’re a good girl, I’ll give you some cream.’ 

For some reason the cat analogies were really working for Rose, and his words pushed her over the edge. She shook and panted as pleasure engulfed her entire body. Hux sucked tightly around her clit as his fingers thrust in and out of her at a punishing pace. Then it was over and Rose felt as if she were floating down on a gentle breeze. 

Armitage settled beside her gathering her up in his arms, it was a squeeze on her small couch but she found she didn’t mind. 

‘Wow, that was amazing.’ 

Hux smiled at her praise. ‘I aim to please.’ 

‘So I was good, right? Does that mean I get to sample your cream?’ Rose teased. 

‘Fuck. You see, stuff like that shouldn’t turn me on, yet here I am hard as fucking rock and desperate for you to milk me dry.’ 

Rose giggled. ‘The cat thing is working for us, don’t question it just go with it,’ she said as she started to pull down his trousers and boxer shorts.

She wrapped her hands around his length and worked him. ‘Does this feel good? Or should I use my mouth?’ 

Hux swallowed hard as he looked down at her. ‘Your mouth, please,’ he pleaded. 

Rose smiled and wrapped her lips around him. 

‘Good kitty,’ Hux hissed. Rose sucked harder. 

‘Oh fuck yes, get that cream.’ 

Rose felt herself getting wet again. Why was all this so hot? She reached a hand between her legs and rubbed circles into her clit. 

Hux held her head in place as he came. Pumping into her hard. Rose rubbed furiously at her clit as she swallowed him down, then growled with frustration, needing something else to help her over the edge. Once he came back down, Hux smiled at her.

‘You were so close then weren’t you, kitten?’

Rose pouted and nodded. Hux maneuvered her back down onto the couch. Pressing his lips to hers.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll make you purr for me.’ 

It didn’t take long for Hux to use his talented, sinewy fingers to bring her to orgasm once more. Afterwards, they lay together in contented silence. 

‘This might sound a bit of a silly question after everything we just did but do you think I could take you out on a real date sometime?’ Armitage asked. 

Rose giggled. ‘Yes, I’d like that.’ 

He grinned at her and kissed her softly. ‘Okay, you need some food. I’m going to raid your kitchen.’ 

Armitage got up, pulled on his boxers and moved into the kitchen. After washing his hands, he started rifling through the cupboards and grumbling about subpar working conditions. Rose pulled her panties back on and hung over the back of the sofa to watch him. Her heart was already half in love with him. She was desperate to have that firm dick inside of her soon but she was feeling hungry so she let him continue with his meal preparation. 

After they ate, Rose launched herself at Hux, he gathered her up in his lap and stood, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her through to the bedroom. 

‘Still not satisfied?’ he chuckled. 

Rose shook her head as she pressed soft kisses to his face. He lay her down on the bed and stripped off her remaining clothes as well as his own. Lapping at her breasts as he reached down and sheathed his cock with a condom Rose had retrieved from her bedside drawer.

‘You want it hard, kitten?’ he asked.

Rose nodded. He thrust into her roughly and she sighed, clamping her thighs around his and digging her nails into his ass. 

‘Watch the claws, kitten,’ he gritted out as he slammed into her. Rose gripped him harder and he hissed. 

‘Oh, you wanna play?’ his eyes flashed as he rammed forward. Rose reached for her clit as she started to climb, it didn’t take long before she was moaning out her release. 

‘Fuck Rose, you’re so fucking sexy, I’m gonna…’ 

He pressed his weight against her as he came and Rose wrapped her arms around him, smiling into his shoulder. 

Armitage stayed all night, his lean, muscular form wrapped around her protectively. They fucked again in the morning before Hux had to leave to get ready for work. He pressed a kiss to Rose’s hand before he departed and promised to return to collect her for her shift.

Later, with a ghost of a smile on her lips, Rose thought about her amazing night with Armitage as she balanced on a step ladder and placed some boxes on a high shelf in the storeroom. A warm hand on her ass alerted her to his presence. 

‘Be careful,’ he warned her in a low voice. 

Rose smirked. ‘Kittens have a habit of ignoring their owners, you know.’ 

She pushed one of the boxes off the shelf, it landed with a bump at Armitage’s feet. He glared up at her. 

‘Don’t do that again.’ 

The look in his eyes was too delicious. Rose did it again. Hux grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. Rose squealed with delight and wrapped herself around him. He twirled her into a dark corner, crowding her up against the wall. 

‘I can see you need a firmer hand,’ he hissed, pushing his way past her leggings and into her panties. Rose panted as he connected with her soaking wet core. 

As Hux ravaged her senseless, she sent a silent thank you out to Rey for her ridiculous idea, which had somehow led to the best sex of her fucking life. She wondered what one got their best friend for such a wonderful gift? 

The following day, Rey opened her door and laughed as she came face to face with a five foot soft toy cat perched on her doorstep. She saw a note tucked into its collar and opened it up. 

_From one naughty kitten to another, thank you for pushing me to make a move on Hux. Best decision I ever made. I hope you enjoy this token of my gratitude. Rose. xx_

Rey laughed as she pulled the toy into her living room and settled it on the sofa. An idea popped into her head and she pulled out her phone and typed out a text to Ben. 

**You should see the size of my new giant pussy! x**

Then she sat back and waited for the fun to begin…

**********


End file.
